OK Carol, Lets be Villains!
by kous staff
Summary: After a recent incident that crushed Carol’s hopes and dreams, she had decided to stop being a hero. Ko is devestated, and Carol wants him to be evil like her, but Ko will do no matter what it takes to get his mother back to what she was before.
1. Morning

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Went Ko's alarm.

Ko woke up with a long groan and snoozed his alarm. He got out of his bed, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. He put on a white sweatshirt and his red headband and waistbands. He looked in the mirror with a frown. "I need new clothes." He muttered.

"Ko! Breakfast!" Called his mom.

Carol Kincaid put a plate of pancakes on the table by Ko's seat. He sat down and started devouring his food. You might be wondering why Ko wasn't as cheery as he usually was. This was because Carol is no longer a hero. She had turned into a villain. Her hair wasn't in her headband like it normally was. It was let go as it was when she was working for P.O.I.N.T as Silverspark. She wore a crop top with black spiked wristbands on her arms. She had short black tights and long gray boots. She smiled at Ko as he ate his food. Ko didn't look back.

"So, peanut," She said. "Did you have a great sleep?"

"Not really," Ko said without looking at his mom. "I had a bad dream, as usual."

Carol's face dropped.

"How's things going with Shadowy buttface?" Ko asked. He gagged after saying his name.

"Oh," Carol said. "I'd rather not talk about it right now."

Ko finished his food and asked, "Do you mind if I go to the plaza today? I wanna see Rad and Enid. We haven't been together for two months since I quit working at Gars."

"Sure you can, peanut. Just be careful, okay?"

Ko smiled. He walked out the door and waved goodbye.

(End of Chapter One)


	2. Return

Meanwhile at Gars Bodega, employees Rad and Enid were doing their jobs, Manning the counter, mopping the floor, handling annoying customers, etc. It was a normal, ordinary day.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY GUM?" Pird asked.

Enid sighed and pointed to an area where the gum was next to the counter. "Yeah." She replied.

"OH, OKAY." Pird said. Then he walked in the opposite direction.

Enid did a long groan.

Rad walked over to Enid and chuckled. "Yo, Enid. The exact same thing happened when we first met Ko, remember." He said.

Enid smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "Heh. Oh yeah. He was very cheery." She recalled. "Remember the time when he first started working here?"

"Yeah! He was really fun." Rad said.

Enid and Rad were silent for a while. They looked outside with sad looks on their faces.

"R-rad?"

"What is it, Enid?"

Tears grew in Enids eyes. "D-Do you think we'll ever see Ko again?" She asked, her voice breaking.

Rad's eyes got big. "I guess not, not after what happened two months ago, no." He said sadly.

Enid started crying.

"Oh, Enid! I didn't know you missed him THAT much!"

"You miss him too, don't you, Rad?"

"Of course I do..!" Rad's voice started breaking.

Enid wiped her tears. "You're gonna cry, aren't ya, Rad?"

Rad sniffled. Then he said, "Let's just get back to work."

Enid nodded. She put her legs on the counter and resumed flipping through her social media.

...

Meanwhile, with Ko, he was making his way to the bodega when he passed by a few familiar people, including Drupe, Red Action, Brandon, and others. He didn't look at them because he didn't want too much attention on him. He tried hiding his face using his hands, but since everyone knew what happened between his mom two months ago, people from the plaza started to surround him.

Ko looked at everyone cornering him. _Wh-what's going on?_ He thought to himself. _I didn't do anything wrong, did I?_

Red Action pointed at Ko and said, "Carol's son."

Ko smiled nervously and said, "Well yeah? I am Carol's son...?"

Red Action glared at Ko.

"Is something wrong, Red?"

Drupe snorted. "Uh, of course something is wrong!" She scowled at Ko. "Your mom is a villain now, isn't she?"

"Well, yeah I..."

"Exactly! Which means you can't go anywhere near or in the plaza!"

"But I'm not evil! I don't want to be evil! I never.-"

"You're a villain, Ko. Just like your mom is." said Red.

"**IM NOT A VILLIAN! IM NOT LIKE MY MOM!!" **Ko shouted.

**{at the bodega}**

Enid and Rad were chilling in the bodega when they heard yelling and arguing from outside.

"What was that?" Enid asked Rad.

"I dunno, but the person shouting sounded familiar."

Enid took a look outside from the window. Her eyes grew wide. "It's Red and the others," she said. "they're with... ohhhhhmygosh."

"What is it?" Rad asked.

Enid looked back at Rad. "Ko is there."

**{end of chapter two}**


	3. Evil-Plan

Back at the Kincaid household, Carol was fidgeting through a box full of her old hero stuff. She pulled it out and looked at it. It was an image of her as Silverspark and her friends from P.O.I.N.T. She looked at the photo again and then threw it to the ground. The frame and glass broke when it hit the floor.

Carol knelt down to the ground next to the photo, tears streamed down her face. She looked at her hands, where she wore her white fingerless gloves and black spiky wristbands. As she continued crying, the phone rang.

Carol slowly stood up and picked up the phone. "H-hello?" She said quietly.

"Hello, Carol." said a familiar voice.

"Professor Venomous?" Carol was surprised. Why was he calling _her?_

"You and I need to have a little chat, Carol," he said. "Meet me at Boxmore at noon. And DON'T bring Ko with you."

"He's at the plaza anyway, so..."

"Perfect. Are you coming?"

"Well, okay then."

"Great. I'll see you there." As soon as he said that, he hung up.

Fink strolled in to Venomous' office. "Boss?" She said. "Why are you inviting the Ko's mom over?"

Venomous took a bite of an apple and said, "Why? So I can try and make her a part of Voxmore! She's evil like us now, anyway. Come look at her Pow Card data." He said.

Fink looked at the computer where her data was displayed on the screen. She was now a level -2.

Fink stared at the screen in awe. "Woah!" She said. "That's pretty cool!"

Venomous grinned. "Once she says agrees to work with us," he said. "Voxmore will be the most powerful villain group in the world!"


	4. Reunion

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Ko screamed.

Red Action and the others stood around him in a circle, which was very intimidating to Ko.

Ko started crying. He fell on his knees and his hand covering his face. Sparks of purple started appearing across his arms. He cried even harder. He wanted them to stop. He hadn't done anything wrong. _Why are they mad at me? _Red Action pointed her beam at Ko.

"STOP!" shouted a voice. Ko put his hands on his lap. Red Action put her beam down. They all looked at the person who shouted.

"I don't know what you were gonna do to him, but you better leave him alone." It was Enid. She prepeared to attack the mob with her leg kick. Orange flames burst out on her boot.

Red coughed. "Oh come on Enid, can't you see this is Carol Kincaid's son?" She said. "Don't you remember what happened two months ago?"

"Just because Ko's mom isn't a hero, dosen't mean Ko will be one. And even if he does join her, I'll still be there for him, no matter what he's going through."

Red opened her mouth but then sighed in defeat. "Come on guys, lets leave them be for now." She uttered.

Enid put her leg down and ran over to Ko, with Rad trailing behind. Ko wiped his tears and looked as they came over to him. They tackled Ko and hugged him tightly.

"We missed you so much, Ko!" Rad cried.

"Yeah, where have you been?" Enid asked.

Ko sniffled. "I'd rather not talk about it right now."

Rad and Enid took him inside the bodega. Ko sat on top of the counter as Rad got him some lightning nachos. Enid sat with Ko talking about what they did while he was gone. Ko laughed as she told a story of a local Karen trying to bully the other customers , but soon got banned from the store. Ko smiled. _It's just like old times, _he thought.

As the three continued laughing and chatting, Mr. Gar came out of his office. He noticed Ko and stared in shock.

"Hey, Mr. Gar!" Ko said.

Mr. Gar showed no reaction at first, and then gave a warm smile. "It's nice to see you again, Ko." He said. "Um, how's Carol doing?"

"Oh! Uh, she's doing fine," Ko replied. "Sort of."

Enid noticed Ko feeling uncomfortable when Mr. Gar mentioned his mom. "Hey! How about we talk about something else, for chance?" She said, breaking the tension. Rad noticed where Enid was going with this, so he said, "Yeah! Let's go walk around the plaza for a bit!"

Ko smiled and agreed to it.

"But first..." Rad said. He pulled out the blue vest Ko used to wear. Ko giggled in excitement and took the vest and wore it. The three headed off.


	5. Meeting

Carol stepped into Boxmore when Professor Venomous greeted her at his office.

"Hey, Carol." He said, giving his Laserblast smirk. Carol ignored him and said. "Where do we start?"

The two sat down at a table in PV's office. There was a plate of Oreos on the table and two cups of sprite.

Carol grabbed a drink. "Wow, what a formal meeting." She said sarcastically. Professor chuckles nervously and said. "Eh, it kinda is."

After taking a sip of his sprite, Venomous began the meeting.

"So today I asked you to come here so I could, um, make a deal with you," he started. "I was wondering if you could, um, be a part of Voxmore?"

Carol stared at him with no reaction.

"You see, we need another helping hand. And since you were one of the strongest heroes back then, we could get some extra support from you?"

Carol sighed. "I see," she said. "But if I were to say yes, what exactly will I do?"

Venomous rubbed his forehead, took out a notepad and flipped through a few pages. "Hmm, you could fetch some glorbs to put into the robots, maybe test some by sending them to destroy the plaza?"

Carol glared at him. "No." She said and stood up.

Venomous looked at her sternly. "Carol." He said deeply. "We're not done."

Carol flinched and sat back down. "Are you okay?" She asked. "That was kinda weird."

"Ah, sorrey. Somethings been bothering me lately."

Carol shrugged.

"Now, if you don't want to fetch the glorbs— "

Venomous fainted.

Carol gasped and ran over to venomous. "Venomous!" She cried. Fink ran into the office and shouted, "WHAT HAPPENED TO BOSS?!" She yelled as she glared at Carol.

"I don't know! I-"

While the two were arguing, Venomous stood up.

Carol and Fink noticed him and stopped talking.

"B-boss?" Fink muttered. "Oh no, not again!"

"Fink, what do you mean?" Carol cried. "What's happening to him?"

Tears streamed down Fink's eyes. "It's time you've figured out." She clinged onto Carol's arm.

Venomous turned around, with his eyes closed. "Carol," he said quietly. "You're going to fetch those glorbs for me, whether you like it or not." Purple sparks started appearing around him. His white lab coat turned into a gray trench coat. A black hoodie appeared as his hair became dark and messy. Carol and Fink stared in fear as Venomous opened his eyes. He pulled his hoodie in, covering his hair and forehead. He looked at Carol and smiled evilly. Carol gasped. "Shadowy Figure..?!"

**{haha cliffhanger xd lolololol}**

**{also how to long chapter}**


	6. Icantthinkofanymorechaptertitles

**{laughs in uh oh violence warning}**

Carol started at Shadowy in disbelief. "S-Shadowy Figure?!" She cried. He smirked. Fink continued to hide between Carol's legs.

Shadowy grabbed carol by shirt and yanked her up. Fink lost her grip due to the force and fell to floor. Carol tried to get out of Shadowy's grasp but failed. He was too strong. Shadowy finally let go Carol. She fell down with a _thud! _Shadowy slowly walked up to her and leaned down to where she was. "I'll give you two choices, Carol," he said quietly. "You'll either continue working for me, or he goes away." He pointed to the window, where at the plaza, Ko was walking and happily chatting with Rad and Enid. Carol gasped. "NO! NOT KO!" She shouted. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I WON'T LET YOU! I-" Shadowy covered her mouth with his hand. Carol grabbed him and yoinked him to the ground. Shadowy groaned.

Carol breathes heavily. "I WONT LET YOU HURT MY LITTLE BOY! I WONT LET YOU! I NEVER WANTED TO BE A VILLAIN, SHADOWY! I NEVER DID!" She stopped to catch her breath. "BUT BECAUSE OF YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU I HAD TO GIVE UP ON EVERYTHING I LOVED! I HAD TO GIVE UP ON GOING TO THE PLAZA, SEEING GAR, AND TEACHING MY STUDENTS AT THE FITNESS DOJO, AND..." Carol started crying. Fink stood by the doorway, tears streaming down her eyes. She wiped her tears and walked back inside. She food in front of Carol and glared at Shadowy. He stared back at her in confusion.

"I don't know why you wanna treat Ko's family like shit, Shadowy, but you better leave them alone." She started. She then pulled out a glorb. "Or else." She pressed a button on her collar, and inserted the glorb into it. Shadowy stared at her in disbelief. Fink started to float as purple sparks appeared around her. She got the same spiked wristbands as all turbos do. Her pink gloves became dark purple fingerless ones, and her gray boots turned into a darker shade of purple. She glared at Shadowy and began to attack him. She scratched his face multiple times. Blood streamed down Shadowy's face, and he fell to the ground. Fink tried to throw a punch at him, but Shadowy grabbed her fist and threw her out the window. The glass broke as Fink crashed into the parking lot at the plaza.

Ko, Rad, and Enid were sitting in front of Gar's when they saw Fink crash into the parking lot.

"Is that Fink?" Enid said, squinting her eyes to see if it was really her. Ko saw Fink lying on the ground and decided to go check on her. "Ko, wait!" Rad called. The two ran after Ko to check on Fink.

"Fink?" Ko said. "Are you okay?" Fink groaned and sat up. She saw Ko and shouted, **"RUN!" **She braced herself for another attack from Shadowy. "Shadowy's coming! You need to hide!" She cried.

"SHADOWY?!" Ko screamed. "WHATS HE DOING H-"

"No time to explain! Now go!"

Ko nodded and headed off.

**{end of chapter 6, part 1}**


	7. Chapter-6-point-5

** {laughs in haha another violence warning}**

**Also IM SO SORREY FOR NOT WRITING AA A A-**

.

.

.

.

_previously on dragon ball z (sorrey)_

"SHADOWY?!" Ko screamed. "WHATS HE DOING H-"

"No time to explain! Now go!" Turbo Fink exclaimed.

Ko nodded and headed off.

...

Ko ran into the bodega and into the break room, where he used to hang out with Rad and Enid during their work rest. He immediately went to a green couch, fluffed up a cushion and sat down with his legs crossed. he closed his eyes and entered his mindscape, where his alter ego, Tko, stayed. Once Ko entered his mindscape, he came across Tko's house. He walked to the doorway and rang the doorbell. "T-Tko?" Ko said quietly. "Are you there?" He opened the door slowly but only to see that Tko was inside, playing videosgame. Ko smiled and walked toward him.

"Hey, Tko," Ko said nervously.

"Hey." He said without looking at Ko.

Ko started tearing up. Tko finally glanced at him. "Are you ok?" He said, smirking. Ko slumped down on one of the beanbag chairs. Tko paused his game. He didn't know what to do, or what to say, since Tko prefered to hide his emotions, unlike Ko.

"Tko, I don't know what to do anymore!" Ko cried.

"Mommy works for Shadowy, and she's been thinking of leaving him but Shadowy threatened to kill her if she does and now me going to the bodega to visit Rad and Enid caused a huge problem and now Shadowy is here and he's attacking Fink and i don't know where Mommy went-"

"Whoa, dude! Calm down!" Tko interrupted. Suddenly he had an idea. "Okay, since you look all tired up, How 'bout you let me take control and handle it?"

"I'm not so sure about that," Ko said. "But I had an even better idea!" Ko grabbed Tko's arm. "Remember Pko?"

Meanwhile in between Boxmore and the Plaza, Turbo Fink lied unconcious, with Shadowy towering over her. He was about to throw in his last punch when he was hit by Enid's power kick. Shadowy fell to the ground. Rad picked him up using his levitation beam and threw him over. But Shadowy wasn't done yet. "Rrr, you dumb teens keep interrupting me, LEAVE ME ALONE." He shouted as he charged over to them. He scratched Enid and Rad, leaving them to tumble to the ground, blood streaming down their faces. Shadowy let out an evil laugh when he was suddenly hit by a power fist. He tried to find out where it came from. Pko was floating over him. With a blue head and wristbands, and glowing yellow eyes. He glared at shadowy, who was grinning evilly. He stood up and said, "Oh, little Ko. How long has it been since we've last fought. And especially in this form."

"Tell me where my mom is." Pko said.

"Oh, you mean Carol? She's in Boxmore, over there. You see, I've disguised myself as Professor Venomous so i can test her. And by that i mean see if she's really cut out to be a villian."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Your mother declined the deal that Venomous offered her, and spilled out everything she hated about being a villain. And now that she's said it, well, her times up."

Pko thought about it for a minute and came into realization. "Wait, you don't mean-"

Shadowy let out an evil laugh. "Now that I've got those pests out of the way, it's time to end Carol." Shadowy started to go fly back to Boxmore. Pko started tearing up. "No, no no no no no no NOOOO" Pko shot a huge power fist at shadowy, but ended up missing him. Pko fell on his knees and started crying.

Shadowy went back to Boxmore. He went into Venomous' office to get Carol. But she wasn't there.


End file.
